Max
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: This is a series of songfics from the musical Aida. In this version Fang is with the School and Max is with the flock. They are met with obsticals that challenge thir relationship. Will they come out on top? FAXNESS to the EXTREME.
1. Every Story is a Love Story

**PLEASE READ THIS: Alright the play I am using for this Maximum Ride Musical is Aida. It is an amazing not really well known show that is like a Romeo and Juliet of another time. The music kicks ass too. YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE PLAY IS ABOUT TO READ THIS, however if you do not know the ending to the play and intend to see it then don't read this. I think that the music fits in perfect with the story I am writing so here it is the first large scale Maximum Ride musical!)**

**(A/N/Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the play, which inspired this story or the Maximum Ride books. This is the first musical/MR hybrid that I have heard of so I want to know how you people like it. And if you know of any other musical crossovers then please tell me so I can edit this little note. Also, the underlined parts are the lyrics to the actual song, the italics are the narrator talking and the combo is the lyrics I have personally mutilated. Enjoy!)**

_There were once two lovers whom, had they lived normal lives would never have met._

Every story, tale or memoir  
Every saga or romance  
Whether true or fabricated  
Whether planned or happenstance

_Warring companies and fate threw them together._

Whether sweeping through the ages  
Casting centuries aside  
Or a hurried brief recital  
Just a thirty-minute ride  
  
_There story is one of tragedy and tears_

Whether bright or melancholy  
Rough and ready, finely spun  
Whether with a thousand players  
Or a lonely cast of one  


_One of bright hope that shone on through the ages_

Every story, new or ancient  
Bagatelle or work of art  
All are tales of human failing  
All are tales of love at heart  
  
_This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate_

Of lovers no tyranny could separate  
Love set into motion on the rapid's shore  
Destiny ignited by an act of war

The School saw their mighty creatures as its very heart and soul  
Source of life for all the people  
That only The School could control  
Destruction of their creatures justified  
The children were exploited, left with little more than pride


	2. Fortune Favors the Brave

**(A/N/Disclaimer: I own not the play or the book. Deal with it. The underlined parts are the lyrics to the actual song, the italics are the narrator talking and the combo is the lyrics I have personally mutilated. Enjoy!)**

_Fang's (POV)_

My squad was driving to the Directors office. We had just successfully rounded up a group of rogue erasers. They were in the back of the truck in cages waiting to be terminated. I enjoyed my job. It allowed me to go out and see the world instead of being trapped inside all day tracking mutants through chips.

The job was dangerous and life threatening. Even though the mutants we captured for termination were obsolete, they still could cause a lot of harm to an unsuspecting squad. We always suspected. After all, I had always been told

Fortune Favors the Brave  


My squad consisted of three mutants including me who shared my philosophy that 

Fortune Favors the Brave  
_  
_Ari, who though an obsolete eraser like the ones we had recently captured, had a mind for strategy that many of the others lacked. His fighting was average and the only thing that had really saved him was the fact that he was related to people on the inside. The Director, Anne, was his mother. It was she who, in the end, decided to put him on a recon squad. His father was also with the School but he wasn't as prominent in the field as his wife.

Sam was a super strong genius who, as a child, was capable of solving difficult mathematic problems that PhD students would envy, while bench pressing hundred of pounds. He appeared like a normal, attractive, teenage boy. We all knew better then that though. While Sam could not fly, he was capable of running incredibly fast speeds. He was a mixture of a cheetah and a human with special chemicals in his brain allowing him to be the genius he was.

And, finally, I was Fang. I was a human avian hybrid with indescribable endurance.

We had swept to glory; our squad's mastery expands from the Nile's northern most deltas to the dry, dry southern sands  


We were the most successful squad the School had. The Director was even referring to Ari as her son now. That was how good we were.

The more we find, the more we see, the more we come to learn the more that we explore, the more we shall return. Oh yes Fortune favors the brave

I was the leader of the squad which was why I was driving in the back and Sam was guarding the failed experiments. I was distracted for most of the drive though. We were old enough, seventeen in fact, to breed and produce. As I had been slated as the most successful experiment of the most successful flock, I was to reproduce with a girl from the technical field.

It's all worked out, my road is clear the lines of latitude extend way beyond my wildest dreams toward some great triumphant end We seize the day We turned the tide We touched the stars We mocked the grave We moved into uncharted lands Fortune favors the brave The more we find, the more we see The more we come to learn The more that we explore The more we shall return  


She was the most brilliant experiment of her kind, more intelligent even then Sam. She had also been bred to have Venus flytrap like beauty and strength. She would lure you in and you wouldn't come out.

I had known her, Lissa was her name, for most, if not all, of my life but I still didn't want to settle down with her. I wanted to be free and travel. The boys understood that I wanted to travel but they thought I was being too negative about this but I believed 

Nothing is an accident we are free to have it all we are what we want to be it's in ourselves to rise or fall. This is easy to believe when distant places call to me it's harder from the battle yard Fortune favors the free! Fortune favors the young! Fortune favors the brave!


	3. The Past is Another Land

**(A/N/ Disclaimer: In response to ****Lillian Anne Rafferty****'s review, I did not in fact kill Maximum Ride! Think about all the other songfics on this site. This is just a series of songfics with my own personal storyline. You must read the whole story before you assume it sucks. I understand you were trying to be inoffensive but you could have said it in a more diplomatic way. If many people consider this story the death of an amazing book then I will immediately take it off but please allow me to get to the actual plot first. That was just the beginning. And by the way I used Sam's and Lissa's names because I hate OCs. I fixed the thing with Anne so thank you about that, I forgot. ****I own not the play or the book. The underlined parts are the lyrics to the actual song, the normal print is the narrator talking and the combo is the lyrics I have personally mutilated. Enjoy!)**

Fang (POV)

My troupe and I were heading back to the school with the captives as I have already said, when we spotted three shapes flying in the sky. With my advanced raptor vision I saw that they were not the proper dimensions for a bird. I quickly threw the binoculars to Sam.

"What do you see there?" I asked nodding toward the shapes.

"Bird kids; don't know who they are though."

I immediately stopped the truck and jumped out. I yelled to Ari to get his ass out here and help me get a bunch of mutants. He was out in a matter of seconds.

We kicked off the ground leaving Sam in charge.

I flew as fast and as silently as I could to get to the group. I was on the tail of one of the kids when the oldest looked back and saw me.

"ANGEL!" she screamed. I flew faster then I ever had so that I could grab onto the freak's shoe. As soon as her head was close enough, I punched her on the temple sending her into unconsciousness. This took roughly five seconds. I looked at the oldest girl to see her staring wide eyed at me. I then allowed my gaze to flit from her to see how Ari was holding up. I was pleased to see that he had incapacitated the second smallest bird kid and was now pulling out some rope. I kept the small girl against my chest, not that I needed her as a shield, I just knew that I could make this much easier for myself if I forced the girl to come willingly instead of physically.

I pulled out a gun.

"NO!" The girl screamed and I forced myself not to wince at the pitch.

"If you come any closer, miss, then I will shoot this girl and you. I can because you are unauthorized, failed experiments and are slated for termination anyway. However I can allow you and your friends here to live a bit longer should you come with us willingly."

She hesitated, but only slightly, before nodding and flying down to the awaiting truck. I followed her down never taking the gun away from the girl's temple.

Once we got to the ground, the girl held out her hands to be roped. Instead of tying her wrists, I yelled to Sam. "Sam! We have three new prisoners and we need some assistance." He came running forward. "Tie up this girl Ari's holding then help him tie this girl. They worked quickly and it wasn't long before we were throwing the three of them into cages in the truck.

If you asked me then what I was thinking when I chose to stay in the back too guard the prisoners, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. Nonetheless, I told Ari that I would take over. He shrugged, clearly happy that he didn't have to continue doing one of the most monotonous jobs that comes with being on a squad.

I felt the van begin to move as I sat staring at the oldest girl. She stared at anything and everything other then me. She would study the door at the back of the truck for a period then move on to one of the empty cages. I kept my hand on my gun in case she intended on attempting an escape. I think she may have noticed because her gave finally settled on the floor in front of her.

It was against my training to speak with captives. It was against everything I had been told and taught. But not against the rules.

"What is your name?"

She looked up to study me with piercing brown eyes. I was shocked at how my body instinctively flinched from such a sharp gaze.

"Max, my name is Max."

Interesting, but I wanted to know more.

"Where were you intending on flying?"

"Anywhere everywhere." She said with an unconcerned shrug. She went back to studying the ground.

"I don't know you very well but I could tell by the way you were flying you had a destination."

At this she lashed out with a sharper tongue then anything I could imagine.

"You know nothing about me and care even less. How could you understand our emptiness? You've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealth. In bleeding us dry you long for our spirit. But that you will never possess"

"What an angry girl!" I thought, though in all honesty she had a reason to be angry, I suppose.

"I suppose you are right." I said. I wanted to agree with her. Make her wonder about me the way I was wondering about her. "Well if you had no specific destination, then where were you coming from? I honestly would like to know."

She chuckled softly, almost rueful but mostly sad it seemed. "The past is now another land far beyond my reach. Invaded by insidious foreign bodies, foreign speech, where timeless joys of childhood lie broken on the beach."

Not many people spoke like that, especially noone I knew personally. It sounded familiar though…

"Heather Hedley."

She looked up at this in surprise. "You know Heather Headley?"

I smiled at how drone like she must have thought me. Heather Headley wrote poems about life and love. Not something a mutant who rounded up other mutants read about. "Yes, I read Heather Headley."

She looked at me as though debating with herself. Suddenly she dropped her gaze and started speaking again. "Her books were one of the few we had where I come from. I memorized all of her poems one summer, mainly out of boredom."

After saying this she continued with one of my favorite poems, the first verse of which she had already recited. "The present is an empty space between the good and bad, a moment leading nowhere, too pointless to be sad. But time enough to lay to waste every certainty I had. The future is a barren world from which I can't return. Both heartless and material its wretched spoils not my concern. Shining like an evil sun as my childhood treasures burn. Shining like an evil sun as my childhood treasures burn."

She stopped after this but continued to stare at the floor of the truck. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw tears fall out of her eyes, but before I could determine whether I was seeing things or not, she continued speaking. "I have never felt so connected to a poem before."

Before I could stop myself, I found myself thinking "And I have never felt so connected to another person before."

**(A/N If I get no reviews or all bad reviews on this chapter then the story goes but if I get at least one good review then I will continue to writ for the good people's sake. Also, Heather Headley is not a writer, she is a singer and she was in the original cast recording of Aida.)**


End file.
